200 km-h In The Wrong Heart (All The Things Tomoyo Said)-SakuraXTomoyo
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: [YURI. t.A.T.u. SakuraXTomoyo] Fanfic basado en el disco 200km/h In The Wrong Lane de t.A.T.u.: 1.- Not Gonna Get Us, 2.- All The Things She Said, 3.- Show Me Love, 4.- 30 Minutes, 5.- How Soon Is Now?, 6.- Clowns (Can You See Me Now?), 7.- Malchik Gay, 8.- Stars, 9.- Ya Soshla S Uma, 10.- Nas Ne Dogoniat, 11.- Show Me Love (Extended Versión), 12.- 30 Minutes (Remix Versión)
1. NOT GONNA GET US

**CAPÍTULO UNO: NOT GONNA GET US**

Un calcetín. Una pantufla de un conejo orejón y un zapato escolar. No. Algo estaba mal. Sakura Kinomoto salió de casa con el calzado equivocado y no se dio cuenta hasta llegar casi al colegio. Llevaba medio año en cuarto de primaria y siguió siendo tan descuidada como siempre. Pero ¿qué sucedió? Pues como no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo parecido, ya tenía una solución a su problema: Tomoyo Daidouji. Sí, su mejor amiga, que la esperaba fuera del colegio con una pequeña y curiosa bolsa en mano. Aquella bolsita era un conejo blanco, gordo y orejón al igual que la pantufla de Sakura.

—Oh, no. ¿Otra vez, pequeña Sakura? —arrastró e inquirió Tomoyo sus dulces palabras, aunque ya estaba preparada para lo siguiente.

—Sí. Me volví a quedar dormida —respondió, desanimada, arrastrando ambos pies hasta llegar a ella y agachar su cabeza.

—Como cada lunes, ¿no es así? —Sonrió ligeramente con sus ojos cerrados e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, y añadió—: Descuida. Mientras yo esté aquí, siempre traeré lo necesario para ti.

Tomoyo, que permaneció con su ligera sonrisa elevando un poco la comisura de sus labios, sacó de su suave bolsita otro zapato y un calcetín, y le entregó todo a la pequeña y descuidada de Sakura.

—Huele bien.

—Me tomé la libertad de perfumar todo con Agua de Rosas. Es una de mis fragancias favoritas y pienso que te sienta a la perfección.

—Gracias, Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrió y se calzó el otro calcetín junto con el zapato, entregando la pantufla de conejo a Tomoyo, quien guardo todo en la bolsita de conejo.

—Saliendo de clases te la devolveré —le dijo Tomoyo.

—Sí —contestó Sakura, asintiendo un poco con la cabeza.

Ambas entraron a la primaria. Sería un día común y corriente; eso pensaban ambas.

Primera clase... Segunda clase... Tercera clase... Las horas pasaban lentamente y poco a poco el sol se ponía sobre el horizonte, alumbrando, con su hermosa luz naranja, los rostros de cada uno de los compañeros de Sakura.

—Sakura —susurró Tomoyo, pero su compañera no le ponía atención, estaba muy ocupada mordiendo su lápiz y contestando su examen—. Sakura..., es cinco.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Sakura, igualmente en un susurro. Tomoyo extendió la palma de su mano—. ¡Oh, cinco! —exclamó la pequeña, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el salón y obteniendo la atención de cada uno de sus amigos, que la miraban con cara de duda.

Sakura, muy apenada, tuvo que salirse por hacer trampa. «No se debe hablar en un examen, ni mucho menos para pasar respuestas a sus compañeros», fue lo que dijo su profesora.

Después de rato, la pequeña Sakura se hallaba sentada fuera del salón, sobre el suelo, aburrida y sin nada que hacer, sólo mirarse las rodillas y abrazar sus piernas. ¿Qué le diría a su padre sobre su examen reprobado? ¿Castigada con más quehaceres de la casa? Probablemente.

—Sakura.

La pequeña levantó su cabeza después de escuchar su nombre. Una galleta con glaseado rosa y pequeñas chispas blancas apareció frente a su cara. La tomó con ambas manos, pues la galleta permanecía balanceándose sobre un suave trapo de seda de color plata. Olía tan rico y, a pesar de sostenerla sobre la delgada servilleta, se sentía en las palmas de sus manos el ligero calor que expedía aquel postre. Sin pensarlo más de dos veces, pues moría de hambre, se la introdujo a la boca para aplastarla con el paladar y su lengua, hasta hacer una suave papilla calentita; la galleta casi que se desvaneció sola al tocarla al primer instante con sus rosados labios.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Yo misma la horneé para ti.

Sakura, fascinada por aquel sabor, recordó que no estaba sola. Alzó únicamente su mirada y vio la falda del uniforme de su mejor amiga. Siguió su vista lentamente hasta verla de cuerpo completo.

—Tomoyo...

—Hablé con la profesora y la convencí de darte permiso de terminar tu examen —le interrumpió. Juntó las palmas de sus manos y exclamó, muy feliz—: ¡Vamos, entra! ¡Tú puedes, Sakura! —Le vitoreó—. Ya habrá tiempo de ir a comer juntas.

—Sí —sonrió—, me faltaba un poco para terminarlo.

—Te esperaré aquí —le dijo, sonriente como siempre.

Sakura entró al salón y se sentó en su pupitre para terminar su examen. Sin embargo, después de cinco minutos, pudo concentrarse para acabarlo, pues no dejaba de pensar en Tomoyo. Aquella galleta estaba realmente deliciosa, pero ¿cómo hizo para conservarla caliente todo el día? ¿Sería aquella servilleta de seda?

«Quizá sea térmica», pensó, levantándose de su pupitre para entregar su examen doblado a la mitad.

—¿La seda puede conservar el calor? —se preguntó en un susurro muy alto. La profesora se le quedó mirando, confundida. Sakura reaccionó y giro su cabeza de un lado a otro, y dijo—: Creo que pensé en voz alta.

—Ve a casa con cuidado, Sakura —le dijo, sonriente.

Al salir del salón, Tomoyo no estaba. ¿Adónde pudo haber ido? Sakura caminó por el pasillo en busca de su amiga.

«Quizá esté en el salón de música», pensó, y allá fue.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido. Esperaba a Tomoyo detrás del piano, pero no estaba. Cerró la puerta de igual manera con lentitud. Una voz, detrás de ella, la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Oh, perdona. No quise sacarte un susto.

—Tomoyo... —Sakura sostenía su pecho, sintiendo los latidos rápidos de su corazón—. En verdad me asustaste. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Me tomé unos momentos para lavarme las manos. Me quedaron pegajosas después de comer una galleta de miel. De hecho, ¡toma ésta, Sakura!

Tomoyo sacó de quién sabe dónde una pequeña tarta rellena de miel sólo en sus bordes, y decorada, por fuera, con pequeños trozos de manzana verde, éstos pegados con azúcar. Sakura no pudo resistirse. La tomó casi de inmediato y la mordió, explotando dentro de su boca y cubriendo toda su lengua y dientes de aquella leche condensada; de igual manera se disolvió mágicamente dentro de su boca, sin necesidad de masticarla. El calor del segundo postre era idéntico que el primero.

—Tomoyo, ¿los hiciste tú... en casa?

—Sí, los hice yo, pero no en mi casa, sino en la clase de cocina.

—Oh. Con la práctica que llevas llegarás a ser una excelente cocinera.

—No es para tanto —dijo, llevándose su mano a la comisura de sus labios para ocultar una sonrisa ligera, mientras cerraba sus ojos por la pena que la invadía y que recorría todo su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo. Abrazó a Sakura y ésta última casi se caía al suelo junto con su amiga—. Prometo —empezó a decir. Sakura pudo jurar ver que los ojos de su amiga brillaban mientras le decía lo siguiente—... que, de ahora en adelante, te prepararé todos los postres que desees.

—Muchas gracias, Tomoyo.

—No tienes por qué agradecer nada. Lo hago sólo porque deseo que seas muy feliz.

Sakura se ruborizó de inmediato. Tomoyo se llevó la mano hacia su barbilla, pensando y dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Últimamente he deseado muchas cosas —agregó Tomoyo.

—¿En serio? ¿Como cuáles?

Tomoyo movió rápidamente su cabeza hacia los lados.

—No le tomes importancia —dijo—. Son proyectos que quiero que hagamos juntas.

—Suena bien —dijo la pequeña Sakura.

—Ya lo verás. ¡Te sorprenderás mucho!

Sakura sonrió y Tomoyo se dio la media vuelta, tomando la mano de su amiga para caminar juntas por el pasillo y llegar a la salida. Tomoyo no la soltó en todo el camino. Las manos de ambas sudaban mucho.

Al llegar a casa de Sakura, Tomoyo sacó, también de quién sabe dónde, un envoltorio de plástico azul, y se lo entregó a su amiga. Sakura lo desdobló y, dentro, encontró un chocolate envinado, con un pequeño listón de color verde con rojo encima de éste.

—¿Otro postre? —se preguntó Sakura en voz alta—. ¡Muchas gracias, Tomoyo!

—De nada, Sakura... ¡Oh! Olvidamos ir a merendar juntas.

—No te preocupes. Ya será mañana.

—Entonces no olvides comer bien esta noche —le dijo.

—Sí. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—Al contrario, para eso están... las amigas —dijo.

Sakura notó la pausa que hizo al decir eso, pero no le tomó importancia en ese momento, pues pensaba en que su amiga, a la hora del examen, le estaba pasando las respuestas, pero ¿por qué? Tomoyo no es así. Ella nunca haría trampa. Sin embargo, trató de ayudarla y, pensándolo bien, eso no es muy extraño de Daidouji; Tomoyo siempre ha ayudado a Sakura en situaciones muy difíciles.

—¡Ay, no! —exclamó Tomoyo, lo cual hizo sobresaltar a Sakura y bajarla de su nube de pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, angustiada.

—Olvidé mi cámara de video en el baño de niñas.

—No te preocupes, Tomoyo. A esta hora ya no hay nadie en la escuela. Iremos a medianoche y...

—¡... entrar a hurtadillas mientras usas uno de mis trajes nuevos!

Sakura se rió y se sonrojó de nuevo. Soltó una ligera sonrisa mientras su amiga se llevaba las manos a las mejillas; Sakura volvió a jurar que los ojos de su amiga brillaban. Ahora, quien estaba en su nube, era Tomoyo, y Sakura no podía bajarla de ningún modo tradicional. Sakura sostuvo la mano de Tomoyo para hacerla reaccionar. Y lo hizo. Pero su mirada, la de Tomoyo, era algo confusa, así que Sakura la soltó muy apenada por lo que hizo, pero solamente era para devolverla a la tierra.

—Sakura... —susurró Tomoyo.

—¿Sí? —se preguntó.

Tomoyo volvió a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, cabizbaja. Y, terminando con un suspiro, dijo:

—No es nada. Vendré a tu casa a medianoche para probar tu traje nuevo.

Sakura sonrió y se despidió de su amiga.

A medianoche, como acordaron, Tomoyo se hallaba fuera de la casa de Sakura, con el traje nuevo en una mano y una cámara de video en la otra. Sakura salió de casa, notando la cámara de video. Tomoyo es rica, sí, pero muy humilde... Puede comprarse otra con un chasquido de dedos, si quisiera, aunque probablemente ya tendría miles. Sakura no tardó en deducir que, sobre ir por la cámara, era sólo para tener una excusa y que ella se probara su traje nuevo. Como ya no hay Cartas Clow por sellar, pues...

Era algo obvio.

—Tomoyo... Yo...

—Por favor, Sakura. Mi cámara tenía grabado el día que fuimos a aquel museo de artesanía, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí..., lo recuerdo..., pero no es eso.

Sakura no podía dejar de mirar aquel traje tan extravagante y atrevido, realmente atrevido. Tomoyo se miró triste.

—¿No te gusta?

—¡Oh! ¡Sí me gusta! ¡Siempre me han gustado todos los trajes que has confeccionado para mí! Sólo que...

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿No te parece algo...?

Sakura, al ver la expresión de tristeza en su amiga, optó por ya no espetar y probarse el traje que, con mucho cariño, le confeccionó para ella. Lo hizo detrás de unos arbustos. Aquel traje era rosa, un rosa chillón con bordes naranjas y un gran moño amarillo que le rodeaba la cintura, pero con una falda tan corta que, a simple vista, se le podía ver la ropa interior blanca que llevaba por debajo. Sakura estiraba y estiraba la pequeña falda recta, sin conseguir que se desdoblara un poco.

—Hace frío —dijo Sakura, ambas ya a medio camino. Pronto recordó: olvidó avisar a Kerberos y, lo más importante, olvidó las Cartas Clow, ¡vaya!—. ¡Olvidé las cartas! ¿¡Y ahora qué haremos!?

Tomoyo, mientras grababa a su amiga, que era lo único que le importaba en ese momento, tomó su mano y dijo, muy feliz de estar con ella:

—Improvisaremos.

Sakura la miró y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

Ambas llegaron a las rejas de la primaria. Sakura buscaba una forma para entrar, pero su amiga ya se encontraba dentro.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Cómo...?

—La puerta estaba abierta —dijo y señaló hacia su izquierda.

Sakura, muy confundida, por unos momentos pensó, descabelladamente, que Tomoyo tenía la llave de la Primaria Tomoeda en sus manos.

Velozmente siguió a Tomoyo y un velador del lugar gritó a lo lejos.

—¡Corre! ¡No nos atraparán si entramos por aquella puerta! —exclamó Tomoyo. Y ambas entraron por la puerta de la biblioteca que da hacia los pasillos de la primaria.

Sakura entró después de su amiga, pero, por estar mirando detrás de ella, se golpeó contra un mueble de madera que estaba cerca de la pequeña entrada. De manera torpe se quiso sostener de Tomoyo, pero lo único que consiguió fue tumbarla y caer justo encima de ella, tocando nariz con nariz, labios con labios y... entrepierna con entrepierna.

Una sintió el calor de la otra.


	2. ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID

**CAPÍTULO DOS: ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID**

—¡Aaaah! —gritó Sakura; al ponerse de rodillas observó un líquido rojo que corría por la pierna de Tomoyo—. Tomoyo...

—¿Qué? —Se miró Tomoyo—. Oh, no...

Ambas, asustadas y entradas en pánico, se tomaron de las manos. Sakura soltó a Tomoyo y ésta última se llevó las manos por debajo de su vestido pomposo de color blanco; pronto sacó, de sus partes íntimas, o eso pensó Sakura, un pastelillo de jalea, todo aplastado por culpa de Sakura.

—¿Traías...?

—Oh..., era otro postre que tenía preparado para ti, Sakura.

—¿Como cuántos más tienes ahí? —le preguntó sin recibir respuesta: se escucharon unos pasos y ambas se callaron.

Alguien se acercaba.

—Sakura —le llamó, y ésta levantó a Tomoyo rápidamente.

Salieron huyendo hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, la abrieron y siguieron corriendo por el oscuro pasillo. La única luz que había era la de la luna al entrar por unas cuantas ventanas, reflejándose sobre el pulcro suelo.

—Vamos, entremos aquí —dijo Tomoyo, y ambas se escondieron en un salón, el salón de ellas; Sakura no se dio cuenta hasta que miró segundos después.

—¿Crees que sea seguro, Tomoyo?

—Sí. El conserje tardará mucho en revisar cada rincón de la escuela.

Sakura caminó de puntillas, miró por la puerta, la cual abrió lentamente, y observó... Nada. No había nadie ni tampoco se escuchaba algún ruido. De nuevo, con sumo cuidado, volvió a cerrar la puerta. Sakura se volvió hacia Tomoyo, pero ésta ya no estaba.

—¿Tomoyo?

—Por aquí —se escuchó un susurro.

La intrépida de Tomoyo colgaba sus piernas (era lo único que se veía) por las ventilas del salón. Pronto desapareció por ahí mientras Sakura iba tras ella. Ambas niñas se movían por los ductos de ventilación, muy estrechos, y apenas podían gatear.

Llegaron a una parte en la que los ductos eran aún más estrechos, y Sakura y Tomoyo tuvieron que moverse pecho a tierra. Sakura miró por delante y lo único que vio fueron los finos calzoncillos de Tomoyo, blancos, pero rosas por la jalea del pastelillo.

«Sí —pensó Sakura, ruborizada—, lo tenía ahí.»

Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron a una salida, aunque ninguna sabía hacia dónde daba. Seguidamente se escuchó un ruido y, de manera inesperada, el ducto se rompió y ambas cayeron dentro de un salón. Nuevamente Sakura se hallaba encima de Tomoyo, y una mancha color moka se presentó en el pecho de esta última, que dijo:

—Oh, no, mi tarta de chocolate.

Sakura no sabía qué decir. Su amiga estaba forrada en postres, de pies a cabeza, y quién sabe cuántos más traería por ahí.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Sakura, sobándose su cabeza, pues le dolía.

—Es el salón de cocina, Sakura.

Los hornos estaban ahí como siempre...

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Sakura, levantándose—. ¡Rápido! ¡Iremos por tu cámara y nos iremos de aquí!

—Ay..., Sakura. Tengo algo que confesarte. No perdí mi cámara en la escuela. Te traje aquí sólo para pasar un momento juntas y poder grabarte de nuevo.

—Tomoyo... —Claramente no sabía qué decir—. No es necesario. Me probaré todos los vestidos y trajes que confecciones para mí, lo prometo.

—¿En serio lo prometes?

—De verdad lo prometo. —Sakura abrazó a su amiga, porque Tomoyo se precipitó a dar primero el cariñoso abrazo. Tomoyo comenzó a llorar después—. Tomoyo...

—¿Alguna vez no pudiste dormir pensando en si la persona que más quieres, tu persona favorita, es feliz teniendo tu amistad?

—Algo... Un poco... —respondió Sakura, pensando en Yukito Tsukishiro.

—¿Qué pasaría si tu persona favorita sabe que la amas?

—Quizá —contestó, aún pensando en Yukito—... me moriría de vergüenza. Primero me sonrojaría tanto que me cubriría los ojos y después me moriría de vergüenza —aclaró más su respuesta.

Tomoyo se apartó de Sakura, que había ensuciado de chocolate el nuevo traje de Kinomoto. Tomoyo se tapaba sus ojos. Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho, cerca de su corazón, y se aguantó las ganas de apartar las manos de Tomoyo para ver su expresión, que seguramente sabía cómo estaba y de qué color se hallaba.

—Pues... —empezó Tomoyo, sin apartarse las manos de sus ojos—. ¡Ahora mismo me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza, Sakura!

Sakura se irguió de un salto y después se volvió a agachar: alguien abrió la puerta del salón y alumbraba todo con una pequeña lámpara de pilas. La luz amarilla casi le tocó su rostro. Ambas se ocultaron dentro de un gran horno; una vez dentro, no supieron cómo llegaron ahí, ni mucho menos cómo cupieron las dos juntas.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó el conserje—. ¡Sé que hay alguien aquí dentro!

Tomoyo no se quitaba las manos de los ojos. Sakura sentía la respiración agitada de su amiga, ésta última lanzaba pequeños sollozos, como si le faltara aire. Tomoyo apretaba los bordes de su vestido, acercó gran cantidad de éste hacia sus ojos y se limpió las lágrimas. Se lo pegó aún más hacia su rostro, y dijo en un susurro, feliz y triste al mismo tiempo:

—El chocolate me quedó delicioso.

Tomoyo y Sakura sonrieron. Pronto Sakura se enserió, pues el conserje seguía preguntando por las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar; él sabía que había alguien allí.

Un grito junto con una extraña ráfaga rompió el silencio del lugar.

El conserje salió huyendo al ver una extraña figura en las ventanas del salón. Unos rayos salieron disparados y, ante las dos, Syaoran Li se presentó.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Syaoran... —susurró Sakura, extrañada.

Usando ambos brazos, Syaoran las sacó de ahí de un solo tirón.

—No deberían de estar aquí. ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó, con su clásica voz fría y mandona, y con el ceño fruncido.

—Li, nosotras... —empezó Sakura. Pronto se dio cuenta de algo, y preguntó—: ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

—Ejem... —carraspeó el castaño.

Syaoran se ruborizó. Su cabello tapaba su cara, así que, para Sakura, era muy difícil ver la expresión de su amigo, aparte de que Syaoran, por encima de su hombro, dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado: «Observar todos los lugares posibles menos a Sakura».

Después de unos minutos, todos salieron por la ventana con la ayuda de Li, usando su magia.

Syaoran vestía un bonito pantalón de mezclilla de color violeta y una chamarra del mismo material y mismo color; una playera de un color rosa chillón y una bufanda de un tono azul pastel.

A Sakura le pareció interesante su forma de vestir...

Pasaron las horas y la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto no podía dormir. A oscuras, acariciando su sábana rosa y mirando al techo (3:00 h), pensaba en su mejor amiga Tomoyo. Todas las cosas que ella dijo corrían en su cabeza y no paraban de dar vueltas mientras seguía sintiendo punzadas cada vez más fuertes. Y aún así, Sakura no entendía el porqué de ello. Sólo se dejaba llevar y sentir todo aquello. Aceptar en su cuerpo cualquier sensación extraña que la hiciera sentir mariposas en el estómago. Digamos que disfrutaba su momento de pensar. No paraba de hacerlo porque, en ocasiones, sentía que podría perderse de una información que le fuera importante y muy valiosa, algo que la ayudara a entender en verdad los sentimientos de Tomoyo. Aunque una cosa estaba clara para Sakura: ella era la persona favorita de Tomoyo, sin duda, y Sakura ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, sólo que no se imaginaba a qué grado era ni qué tan fuerte era aquello; en esos momentos sólo se hacía una idea, pero muy en su interior sabía que era algo aún más fuerte, incluso más fuerte que la magia.

Sakura se giró y prendió su lámpara de noche. Creyó que sería buena idea si escribía sus pensamientos en su diario, así despejaría un poco sus dudas y, por lo menos, esta noche podría dormir tranquila. El sonido de su bolígrafo, al dejar su tinta sobre las hojas, la hacía conciliar el sueño, poco a poco.

Sakura escribía y escribía...

Kerberos se movió un poco y balbuceó algo acerca de pastelillos de manzana y tartas de queso con pedazos de frambuesa encima, mientras se sobaba la bolita que tenía por panza.

Sakura seguía escribiendo...

A la mañana siguiente, la pequeña Kinomoto no podía levantarse.

—Ya despierta, niña —arrastró sus palabras el pequeño Kero, pero, por más que le jalaba las mejillas, no lograba levantarla ni un poco. Nunca se levantó, sino hasta mediodía.

—¡Aaaah! —exclamó Sakura al ver su reloj que tenía puesto en su cabecera.

—Te lo dije —fue lo único que dijo Kero mientras jugaba videojuegos en el televisor.

Por la noche, el timbre de la casa de Kinomoto sonó, y Sakura, aún con el pijama puesto, fue a abrir (ni su padre ni su hermano estaban).

—Sakura, estaba muy preocupada por ti —dijo Tomoyo.

Daidouji vestía con el uniforme de la escuela, mientras cargaba con ambas manos, por debajo y no por la agarradera, una canasta tejida. La canasta era cuadrada y olía a pan. No se dio cuenta Sakura hasta que Tomoyo se la entrego: la canasta era el pan.

—¿Cómo la hiciste? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Ábrela —le dijo Tomoyo, sonriendo.

Dentro, Sakura encontró varias clases de fruta, pero no era fruta en realidad, eran pastelillos forrados con _fondant_ que la hacían parecer aquello; era una textura que sólo Tomoyo sabía hacer a la perfección para engañar al ojo humano. Un plátano, una manzana roja, una naranja, un mango, un limón amarillo, una fresa, un racimo de uvas y una piña. Tomoyo dijo que cada una de las cosas estaba rellena de la fruta que representaba.

Sakura invitó a su amiga a pasar y se apresuró a preparar algo de té. Mientras comenzaba a chillar la tetera, Sakura alistaba la pequeña mesa de la sala con platos de porcelana; la llenó de estos junto con muchas cucharas para servir cada postre en su propio plato.

—¿Nos podremos comer la canasta? —le preguntó Sakura.

—No sería higiénico, Sakura: la traje al descubierto desde mi casa, pero puedes conservarla.

—¿Conservar una canasta hecha de pan? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—¡Rayos! ¡De nuevo están comiendo postres y no me avisaron!

Sí, este último era Kero, apresurándose a comerse, por completo, la canasta hecha de pan.

—¡Kero! —exclamó Sakura. Pronto se acordó de la tetera chillante y fue a apagar el fuego a toda velocidad, sin saber que Tomoyo fue tras ella para ayudarle.

Sakura tomó con cuidado la tetera y se giró para ponerla sobre una servilleta hecha de tela, pero, por estar dentro de sus pensamientos, se estampó contra Tomoyo, y el té hirviendo cayó encima de esta última. Entre gemidos de dolor, Sakura y Kerberos llevaron a Tomoyo al baño para empaparla de agua fría y quitarle la ropa caliente. Kero se salió del baño hecho un tomate (rojo, rojo...) mientras Sakura ayudaba a su amiga. Puso algún tipo de ungüento contra quemaduras en el abdomen de Tomoyo. Su piel se tornó algo roja y nada más.

—¿Duele? —le preguntó Sakura, rodeándola con vendas.

—No, sólo arde. Ya no me duele mucho, Sakura. No te preocupes por mí.

—En verdad lo siento.

Daidouji negó con su cabeza.

—Descuida. Fue un accidente —dijo, con su misma dulce sonrisa de siempre.

Pasó una hora y Sakura invitó a su amiga a quedarse a dormir. Kinomoto tenía varios uniformes guardados en su armario, así le prestaría un cambio a su amiga en la mañana para ir a la escuela.

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que Kerberos se había comido la mitad de las frutas que trajo Tomoyo; Sakura exclamó «¡Kero, eres muy egoísta!» antes de que el pequeño recibiera en la cara la pantufla de conejo de Sakura, y éste gritara mientras huía volando de la otra pantufla.

La noche siguió y ambas niñas, junto con un Kero que tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza, se fueron a dormir tranquilamente. Tomoyo ya se encontraba mejor. Sakura no tardó en quedarse dormida boca arriba, y ni siquiera se preocupó en pensar sobre los sentimientos de Tomoyo. Ahora Daidouji era quien no podía dormir mientras pensaba en su mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto, la tierna y hermosa _Sakurita_. Tomoyo se percató de la luz de la pequeña lámpara de Sakura, que seguía encendida. Se sentó en la cama para apagarla, pero algo más la distrajo. Era un librito rosado que posaba encima de la cabecera de Sakura.

Tomoyo leyó la inscripción en la pasta: «DIARIO DE SAKURA».


	3. SHOW ME LOVE

**CAPÍTULO TRES: SHOW ME LOVE**

Un suspiro. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sakura sintió un calor en su espalda: su amiga dormía muy junto de ella, tan pegada como una goma de mascar. Se levantó y se apartó un poco para dejar entrar aire en su espalda, agitando el pijama por detrás. La luz de su lámpara de noche seguía encendida. Miró su reloj (1:02 h) mientras se soltaba las colitas de cabello, pues se quedó dormida con éstas sin darse cuenta. Se giró un poco para observar a Tomoyo, mirando a Kero con el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo. Su amiga dormía tranquilamente, dándole la espalda a la pared. Tomoyo mostraba una dulce sonrisa que la hacía parecer que estaba despierta, porque es muy difícil que alguien sonría mientras duerme, pero, al parecer, aquello es una cualidad de Tomoyo que Sakura siempre ha sabido desde que la conoció. Tomoyo es muy positiva y siempre está muy feliz, incluso cuando duerme.

Un ruido proveniente de abajo la hizo sobresaltarse; ninguno de sus amigos se despertó. Sakura tomó la llave de su Bastón Estrella... Giró la manija de la puerta de su habitación y salió, y al pisar el primer peldaño de madera, ya lista para bajar y enfrentarse a cualquier problema, la voz de su hermano, Touya Kinomoto, la hizo detenerse y regresar un poco. Touya estaba furioso. Hablaba por teléfono, aunque Sakura no supo si era por medio de un celular o el teléfono de su casa. «¡No, no quiero verte! ¡No, no puedes venir!», fue lo primero que escuchó la pequeña Sakura. Nunca había oído a su hermano hablar de esa manera. «¡Ya! No sé por qué quieres que nos veamos... ¡Adiós!».

Sakura regresó a su habitación, dejó la llave encima de su escritorio y se metió a la cama. ¿Con quién estaría hablando su hermano?... La pequeña se echó la sábana encima y decidió que sería mejor idea volver a dormir; aparte, los gritos de su hermano ya habían cesado.

Unos pasos se escucharon en las escaleras; cada peldaño rechinaba: Touya fue a dormir a su habitación. Sakura cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó con una cara sonriente pegada a su rostro, nariz con nariz.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura!

Sakura gritó y se sobresaltó.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó por su quemadura de agua.

—¡Mucho mejor, Sakura! ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí!

Tomoyo sonrió.

—Tomoyo...

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura?

Tomoyo miró a su amiga y ésta última se veía preocupada, con la cabeza gacha. Ambas estaban sentadas en _seiza_ sobre la cama.

—Nada importante, es sólo que, anoche, escuché a mi hermano hablar por teléfono. Estaba muy enfadado con alguien.

—¿Tuvo una discusión?

—Así es, creo.

Sakura se hallaba preocupada por unos cuantos segundos más. Pronto levantó su cabeza, de golpe: se acordó de la escuela; peló sus ojos y miró hacia su reloj, pero aún había suficiente tiempo para alistarse.

Kero seguía dormido. Sus ronquidos y balbuceos, sobre sabores de frutas, hicieron reír a ambas niñas.

Sakura y Tomoyo bajaron a desayunar, y para la sorpresa de ambas, Touya ya estaba terminando de comer. Se levantó, dejó su plato en el fregador, miró a Sakura y, aún enfadado, le dijo que su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, haría un largo viaje para hacer unos estudios y traerlos a la Universidad de Tomoeda.

—Entonces... —empezó Sakura, pero se detuvo de inmediato, pensando en si aquella persona, con la que discutió su hermano anoche, fue su padre.

—Entonces ¿qué, monstruo?

—N-nada importante.

Touya se miraba extrañado, pues, por primera vez, ésta no se molestó por haberle llamado así. Touya le encargó a Sakura que, al salir de la escuela, comprara algo para cocinar en la noche; él se ofreció a preparar todo, ya que Yukito vendría a merendar. Sakura se puso muy feliz por ello y de inmediato invitó a Tomoyo; ésta aceptó. Touya se giró de golpe, pues no se había percatado de la amiga de Sakura. Asintió con la cabeza con intención de saludarla mientras Tomoyo le sonreía. Después salió de la cocina.

Sakura y Tomoyo desayunaron de lo que Touya había preparado para Sakura; la comida fue suficiente para las dos y ambas quedaron satisfechas.

Al salir de casa, Tomoyo y Sakura se fueron caminando a la escuela. Al dar la vuelta en una manzana, Sakura se percató de que algo se movía dentro de su mochila.

—¡Kero! —exclamó Sakura; Kero se estaba comiendo su almuerzo de ella: un emparedado de jamón con varias capas de pan sin orillas.

Terminó de gritarle y por fin se dio cuenta de algo importante: hacía tiempo que Kerberos no iba a la primaria de Tomoeda.

—Ay, es que estaba delicioso —explicó Kero, apenado, mientras esperaba a que Sakura le arreara su merecido coscorrón, pero no fue así.

—Kero, ¿vas a acompañarnos a la escuela? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, últimamente me aburro mucho.

—Lo que quieres es que te compre un nuevo videojuego al salir de clases, ¿verdad?

Kero se rió nerviosamente.

—Ay, ¿cómo adivinaste?, ¡je, je!

Al llegar a la escuela, notaron que sus demás compañeros estaban fuera de la primaria, todos en la entrada principal; algo había ocurrido.

—Tomoyo, mira.

Sakura le señaló con su dedo.

—¿Quién será esa persona? —le preguntó su amiga, llevándose sus manos a la boca.

Un cuerpo iba acostado sobre una camilla, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela. Y pronto, una ambulancia se lo llevó a toda prisa.

—¡Sakura! —le gritó Rika Sasaki.

Ésta última, junto con Chiharu Mihara, llegó corriendo para explicarles a Sakura y Tomoyo sobre lo ocurrido. Kero se escondió en la mochila.

—Naoko tuvo un accidente —dijo Rika.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Sakura.

—Venía cruzando hacia aquí, a varios metros de la manzana, y un automóvil la empujó —dijo Chiharu.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —les preguntó Tomoyo; se miraba muy asustada.

—No despierta, pero sólo es un desmayo. Dijeron los paramédicos que necesita descansar. Una persona fue la que dio aviso a la primaria y supieron que era de aquí por el uniforme —le respondió Chiharu.

Takashi Yamazaki llegó con ellas para sugerir una pronta visita al hospital cuando salgan de clases, y no tardó Tomoyo en ofrecerse a ello...

La tarde llegó (16:00 h) y todos los compañeros de Naoko, excepto Li, se hallaban en el hospital en el que fue internada. Naoko fue dada de alta hasta las 18:00 h, aunque, por diez días, usará un molesto y esponjoso collarín blanco.

Más tarde, todos se fueron a sus casas, a excepción de Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Tomoyo y Sakura, que seguían en el hospital, esperando a que la familia de Naoko se la llevara. La limosina de Tomoyo se encargó de llevarse a todos sus compañeros y dejarlos en sus respectivos hogares, pues fue ella quien se ofreció a llevarlos al hospital.

Naoko ya se sentía mejor, pero sus padres, extrañamente, aún no llegaban por ella. Chiharu y Yamazaki terminaron por irse.

—Sakura —le llamó Rika—. Tu hermano vino a buscarte.

Touya, muy preocupado, entró a la sala de espera donde se hallaban las cuatro niñas.

—Hermano, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Y tú, monstruo, ¿por qué no me avisas?

Sakura se dio cuenta de eso, pero antes de que se disculpara, Touya agregó:

—Tomoyo me dio el aviso.

Sakura se giró hacia su amiga y ésta le sonrió, con los ojos cerrados y con una postura muy firme, ladeando un poco su cabeza, con los brazos estirados y sujetándose una mano con la otra. Sakura le agradeció a Tomoyo y ésta se negó a que le diera las gracias.

¡Norrr! Se escuchó un ruido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Touya, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que el ruido provenía desde el interior de su mochila.

¡Norrr! Se volvió a escuchar.

Sakura golpeó su mochila «disimuladamente», se escuchó un ligero «¡ay!» dentro se su mochila y ésta soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¡Creo... que iré por un café con leche! ¿Quieres uno, hermano? —le preguntó Sakura, muy nerviosa.

—N-no... Así está bien.

Touya le miró extrañado mientras Sakura se volvía hacia el lado contrario para ir a buscar ese «café con leche». Dio la vuelta y, perdiéndose del campo visual de Touya, entró al baño de mujeres. Tomoyo se fue tras ella mientras Sakura sacaba a Kero de la mochila.

—¡Ay, niña! ¡Ese golpe me dolió mucho! ¡Ouch...! —le espetó Kero entre dientes, con la cabeza gacha y sobándose el chichón que le creció sobre el otro chichón (el anterior fue por el golpe que le dio Sakura con la pantufla).

—¡Kero, hacías muchos ruidos con tus ronquidos!

—¡Ay..., no estaba durmiendo, niña! Los ruidos que escuchaste venían desde mi estómago.

¡Norrr! Se volvió a escuchar. Y Kero no sabía si sobarse la doble bola en su cabeza o su otra bolita ruidosa que tenía por panza. El pequeño Kerberos se miraba triste.

—Oh, es cierto. No has comida nada en todo el día, ¡je, je! —le dijo Sakura, riéndose por la pena y sobándose la nuca mientras Kero volaba y se sentaba en el hombro izquierdo de ella—. Te prometo que te compraré algo de la máquina expendedora.

—Uy, pero esas cosas no llenan.

—Yo tengo una barra de granola y un pastelillo de vainilla —dijo Tomoyo, ofreciendo lo que sacaba de su mochila. Sakura se asustó, pues Tomoyo llegó de la nada.

El pastelillo tenía betún blanco en la parte superior junto con una cereza que posaba encima. Las barras de granola no le agradaban mucho a Kerberos, así que éste optó sólo por comerse el pastelillo, el cual elogió a Tomoyo después de zumbárselo de un solo mordisco.

«Acaso Tomoyo siempre carga con postres —pensó Sakura—. Si es así, nunca me había percatado de ello.»

—¿Quieres uno, Sakura?

—¿Eh?

—También tengo uno de fresa. Está relleno de cereza y kiwi.

¡Norrr! Se escuchó de nuevo el rugido de tripas, pero, esta vez, provenía del estómago de Sakura, quien tomó de inmediato el pastelillo y casi se lo comió igual de rápido que Kerberos.

—¡Ummm, muchas gracias, Tomoyo! ¡Estaba rico! ¡En verdad sabes cocinar delicioso!

—¡Ay, voy mejorando en mis recetas! —se excitó de la emoción. Mientras Kero estaba ocupado chupándose los dedos y mirando su guapura en el alargado espejo del baño, Tomoyo le susurró en la oreja a Sakura—: Cosas así de lindas sólo puede decírtelas, de la manera más sincera, tu persona favorita.

Sakura se ruborizó, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón.

—Yo...

—Para mí no es una sorpresa y casualidad que nos hayamos topado en nuestros caminos y que ahora seamos mejores amigas. Por eso no me queda duda de que, el que tenga fe, tenga algún sentido. Y observándote ahora, sé que nunca me sentiré sola.

—Y-yo... yo no... yo...

—Con «fe» me refiero a que algún día me correspondas —susurró Tomoyo en la oreja de Sakura, muy sonriente.

Sakura peló sus ojos y se estremeció al escuchar que alguien entraba al baño. Pues no se había percatado de que Tomoyo sujetaba sus frías manos a la altura de su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella; ambas estaban muy juntas. Sakura soltó a Tomoyo rápidamente y Rika entró.

—Ya... vinieron los padres de Naoko por ella. Sólo venía a avisar —dijo Rika, muy nerviosa.

Kero ya estaba sentado en uno de los lavabos, posaba en su forma de muñeco de peluche, aunque ya estaba así desde antes de que entrara Rika al baño.

—Sí, gracias, ya vamos —le respondió Sakura, sonriendo y saliendo del baño junto con Tomoyo y Rika.

La puerta se cerró y Kero se quedó ahí sentado en el lavabo. Sakura entró corriendo, azorada, se disculpó con Kero («¡Lo siento, lo siento!...») y lo metió dentro de su mochila mientras éste masculló: «Ay, pero qué niña tan distraída».

Los padres de Naoko firmaron su salida y se la llevaron. Y al parecer, extrañamente, tomarían unas vacaciones fuera de la ciudad; ya llevaban la maleta de Naoko junto con todas las demás. Sus compañeros no la verían en unos días. Tomoyo se ofreció a llevarlos a todos en su limosina; Touya no aceptó la oferta, ya que él y Sakura irían primero por algo de comida. Y, mientras Tomoyo llevaba a su casa a Rika, Touya y Sakura prepararían la cena; pronto llegaría Yukito Tsukishiro a cenar con ellos.

—Yo llego a tu casa cuando todo esté listo, ¿sí, pequeña Sakura? Primero necesito hacer unas cosas —le dijo Tomoyo, y Sakura aceptó.

Después de rato, Touya y Sakura prepararon la cena. Por primera vez, hicieron algo juntos, sin discutir o algo por el estilo. Mientras tanto, Kero seguía en la habitación de Sakura, tirado en la cama, aburrido y muriendo de hambre. Pasará una noche más sin su nuevo videojuego.

Sakura subió a su habitación para darle a Kero un poco de la comida que Touya y ella prepararon. Kerberos se emocionó mucho; el pequeño no paraba de comer. Sakura caminó hacia su ventana para observar el clima: nublado, muy nublado; pronto llovería. Estaba haciendo mucho viento y la pequeña Sakura no paraba de temblar y de castañetear sus dientes. La pequeña pensaba en Yukito y Tomoyo, y en el frío que pasarían ambos si llegaran más tarde (Yukito no vino a merendar porque Touya fue a buscar a Sakura al hospital). Todavía ninguno de los dos se presentaba y la noche seguía avanzando. ¿Dónde podrían estar ahora?

Sakura observó algo extraño con el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo. Su diario se encontraba totalmente a la vista de quien pudiera entrar a su habitación, pero eso no fue lo que la distrajo de la ventana, sino algo que posaba encima de su rosado librito: un caramelo azul, muy brillante. Kero seguía y seguía comiendo sus fideos mientras Sakura se apresuraba a tomar aquel dulce. Lo desenvolvió y, dentro, encontró un papel muy pequeño, blanco. Era una nota con letras moradas. Sakura se sorprendió al leer su contenido, el cual decía, con letras grandes y muy claras a pesar del tamaño del papel, algo que la dejó sin voz y... sin aliento: «DEMUÉSTRAME AMOR».


	4. 30 MINUTES

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: 30 MINUTES**

A medianoche y en medio de los cielos, Sakura y Tomoyo volaban con la ayuda del Bastón Estrella. No paraban de reírse a carcajadas. No paraban de abrazarse con la excusa de que tenían frío y de contarse y recordarse momentos graciosos que han pasado juntas. No paraban de acariciarse el cabello mientras sentían mutuamente el calor que ambas emanaban. Fueron treinta minutos de descanso para ambas. De olvidarse del resto del mundo sólo por un momento.

Varias horas antes, Sakura dio un gran salto y estrujó con un abrazo a Kero, dando vueltas y vueltas por toda la habitación. Ver aquel dulce la emocionó demasiado, pensando en si su persona favorita se lo había regalado.

El timbre sonó y Sakura se puso sus pantuflas para salir de su habitación, pero su hermano ya había abierto la puerta. Al bajar por las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que era Tomoyo Daidouji quien se encontraba de pie en la entrada. Fue entonces cuando Sakura se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que Tomoyo le había dicho con anterioridad; no había tenido tiempo para reflexionar acerca de ello, y menos con el accidente que sufrió Naoko. Sakura temblaba de nervios. Ver a su amiga le traía paz y tranquilidad, pero ahora la ponía muy nerviosa.

Touya dejó entrar a Tomoyo y ésta giró su cabeza en dirección a las escaleras para saludar a su amiga: le sonrió ligeramente y alzó su mano, haciendo un pequeño movimiento sólo para hacerse notar. Sakura se ruborizó. Touya cerró la puerta, las dejó solas y entró a la cocina para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo; pronto llegaría Yukito y aún le faltaban muchas cosas por hacer.

—¡Hola, Sakura! —le saludó Tomoyo, normal, como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Sakura se ruborizó aún más, aferrándose fuertemente al barandal de las escaleras; quizá sólo fue por nervios, para sujetarse bien y no caer, pues sus piernas la traicionaban en ese momento, pero, muy aparte de lo anterior, en realidad lo hacía por miedo, un miedo hacia lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, porque ella también sentía algo por Tomoyo, pero no sabía qué era exactamente. Sakura sólo tenía idea de que, lo que sentía en aquel momento, era miedo a algo que no conocía y que la hacía ponerse colorada de sus mejillas, ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Sus rodillas no dejaban de temblar.

—¿Sakura?... ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Tomoyo.

Sakura se soltó del barandal y asintió con su cabeza, sonriente. Después salió corriendo hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta y se echó en su cama, boca abajo. Algo andaba mal con ella. Algo la inquietaba mucho. Era su diario. Comprendió todo rápidamente. No fue Yukito quien se adentró a su habitación para dejarle la nota y el dulce, y, pensándolo bien, suena ilógico que Yukito anduviera merodeando por la casa así nada más. Tomoyo fue quien le dejó el dulce con la nota, justo encima de su diario y antes de salir con ella para ir a la escuela; eso era lo que la inquietaba. «¿Tomoyo habría leído su diario?», se preguntaba Sakura. No. Tomoyo no haría algo así, pues ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, Tomoyo quiso pasarle las respuestas en el examen, ¿no? Ahora ya no sabía qué pensar de ella.

La Tomoyo que conocía había cambiado, no para mal, sino para bien; Tomoyo siempre ha querido ayudarle. Ahora era una niña muy dulce con Sakura, más de lo normal. Y Sakura, ahora que sabía sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Tomoyo, aunque no tan profundamente a como eran en realidad, tenía idea de una sola cosa sobre el amor: su mejor amiga siempre querría ayudarle y estar a su lado; siempre querría verle con una sonrisa; siempre se preocupaba por ella; siempre querría verle feliz y tranquila; siempre querría que tuviese las mejores experiencias de la vida, aun si no era con ella. Eso es amor. Y Sakura en verdad lo sabía. «Pero ¿cómo demostrarle algo igual o mejor a su mejor amiga?», pensaba. Sabía que no debería de tener miedo. Sabía que necesitaba de ella para poder estar tranquila, en vez de que ella fuese la causa de su miedo. Tomoyo era su respuesta, no su problema.

Tomoyo tocó la puerta y entró a la habitación de Sakura. Se veía tan linda con aquel vestido color café, pomposo, y aquellos listones rojos sosteniendo sus colitas de cabello.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo por ella.

Kerberos tocaba a Sakura varias veces en el hombro, preocupado, pero ésta no se movía ni reaccionaba, sólo lloraba en silencio.

Sakura se giró boca arriba y fue Tomoyo quien le enjugó sus lágrimas mientras ambas se sentaban en _seiza_ sobre la cama. Sakura le preguntó si fue ella quien le dio el dulce. Tomoyo asintió con su cabeza; se escuchó un suspiro. Sakura aceptó aquello también asintiendo un poco y agachando ligeramente su cabeza. Kero estaba confundido mientras volaba muy cerca de ellas.

Unos pasos se escucharon. Kero se transformó de nuevo en un dulce muñeco. Touya entró.

—Sakura, Yukito está preguntando por ti —le dijo Touya.

—¿Yukito?

—Acaba de llegar. ¿No escuchaste el timbre, monstruo?

—En un momento bajamos —le respondió Sakura, con la cabeza gacha.

Y de nuevo Touya se miró extrañado al ver que ella no se inmutaba ni un poco al decirle aquel apodo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Touya.

—Sí.

—Está bien. Yo pondré la mesa. No te preocupes por eso —dijo por último, cerrando la puerta y bajando las escaleras.

—Tomoyo... —empezó Sakura.

—Espera —le interrumpió ella—. Kero, por favor, ¿podrías dejarnos solas un momento? —le pidió con una sonrisa. Después hubo algunos segundos de silencio.

—Bueno, está bien —le respondió a Tomoyo, no muy convencido de dejarlas solas. Aún se miraba triste y preocupado por Sakura y quería saber qué ocurría con ella.

—Gracias, pequeño Kero —le agradeció Tomoyo.

—Pero tendrán que darme un gran postre cuando regrese —añadió Kero.

El pequeño kerberos abrió con dificultad la ventana, pujando por el esfuerzo, y salió al frío de la cruda noche, castañeteando sus dientes. ¡Norrr! Se escuchaba su pequeño estómago, pues seguía teniendo hambre.

—¡Mira lo que traje para ti, Sakura! —le dijo Tomoyo, emocionada.

Tomoyo sacó de una pequeña bolsa que traía consigo misma, un pequeño obsequio tenía preparado para su mejor amiga.

—Tomoyo, yo...

—¿Recuerdas que necesitaba hacer unas cosas antes de venir a tu casa? Pues tenía que pasar a una tienda de regalos para traerte esto.

—Es muy bonito, Tomoyo.

—¡En cuanto lo vi, supe que tenía que ser para ti!

—Se ve... muy costoso, Tomoyo —le dijo, muy apenada.

—No te preocupes por eso. ¡Sólo acéptalo!

Para cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, Tomoyo la estaba grabando con su cámara de video, capturando cada sonrisa que Sakura demostraba. Sakura se ruborizó ante la filmación mientras cargaba aquel pesado obsequio que su amiga le regaló con mucho cariño.

Al principio, a primera vista, el presente se veía como una enorme bola de hielo, muy brillante y con tonalidades blancas y azules muy ligeros, incluso daba la sensación de frío al mínimo toque. Una rosa se hallaba atrapada dentro. La rosa, con sus extraños y alargados pétalos lila, rosas, morados y azules, sobresalían por la parte de arriba de la esfera, terminando en puntas, como púas. Sakura observaba la flor. Era como si aquel bellísimo objeto tuviese que convertirse en algo más fuerte, dejando su belleza de lado para poder romper su helada prisión en la que se encontraba.

En realidad el objeto sólo era un globo de nieve, sin base que lo sostuviera. La flor desprendía luz propia, al parecer, haciendo brillar sus colores pastel sobre el vidrio que la cubría, protegiendo a la rosa. Sakura buscaba una puertilla para insertar las baterías, pero no la encontró. Quizá la rosa no tenía luz propia y solamente reflejaba la luz de su habitación, que se mezclaba con los colores brillantes de ésta. Sin embargo, aun así, entre más la observaba, más hermosa se miraba.

Sakura la dejó con sumo cuidado sobre su cama y ésta rodó un poco, batiendo sus pequeños copos de nieve que tenía por dentro. Los copos de nieve brillaron y cubrieron a la rosa con una manta, un abrigo blanco que la adornó como si la flor fuese en realidad una dama. Tomoyo grabó todas las expresiones de Sakura. Ésta última no hallaba cómo darle las gracias, así que la abrazó, la abrazó muy fuerte. El cuello de Tomoyo olía a jabón de tocador. Olía a rosas. Como si el olor que tuviese Tomoyo aquel instante fuera el mismo que el de la rosa de su obsequio. Tomoyo le correspondió su abrazo. Después ambas bajaron a cenar lo que Touya y Sakura habían preparado.

Mientras todos cenaban, el teléfono de la casa sonó. «¡Yo contesto!», exclamó Sakura en aquel instante. Se levantó de la mesa, corrió y tomó el teléfono que se encontraba en el pasillo, junto a las escaleras. Sakura contestó, pero nadie le respondió en aquel momento, a excepción de un triste suspiro, que fue lo único que escuchó. Sakura colgó.

—¿Quién era, Sakura? —le preguntó Touya. Se escuchó muy persistente.

Sakura miró en el registro de llamadas. El número de teléfono pertenecía a la residencia temporal de Syaoran Li (Sakura reconoció el número). Pronto se acordó de aquella llamada de su hermano y de la misteriosa discusión que tuvo. Y ahí estaba, en el registro de llamadas, marcada a la una de la madrugada con el mismo número que acababa de ver, el número de Syaoran.

—No lo sé —le respondió Sakura, extrañada—. Terminaron la llamada.

—Entonces ven y ayúdame con los postres —le dijo Touya.

—Sí.

Sakura sirvió té y repartió a Yukito y a Tomoyo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, junto con tres bolillas de mantecado de arándano y uvas para cada uno. El pastel estaba muy cremoso por dentro y aquel té sabía muy dulce.

—Ejem... —se aclaró la garganta Tomoyo.

Sakura fue la única que escuchó el sonido de su amiga. Rápidamente volvió su cabeza hacia Tomoyo para verla. Traía un pedazo de pastel en la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga sujetaba su mano por debajo de la mesa. ¡Cof, cof! Sakura casi se ahoga.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Yukito.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Sí, no es nada! ¡No se preocupen por mí! —dijo, riéndose de nervios, sin soltar la sudorosa mano de Tomoyo.

—Eso te pasa por atragantada, monstruo —le dijo Touya, y Sakura bufó. Touya se alegró de que Sakura se enojara de nuevo con él, aunque sólo haya sido porque la dejó en vergüenza delante de Yukito.

—¿Puedes traernos más té, monstruo?

—Hermano, ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo —bufó Sakura. Después cambió su tono a uno más dulce, mirando a Yukito—. ¡Je, je! En un momento lo traigo.

—Touya, ya deja tranquila a la pequeña Sakura —le dijo, sonriente, y Touya puso los ojos en blanco como única respuesta.

Sakura corrió a la cocina. Tomoyo fue tras ella.

—Sakura, yo...

—¿Tomoyo? ¿Pasa algo?

Tomoyo se acercó a ella, cerró sus ojos y la besó en la mejilla. Sakura se quedó congelada y por poco dejaba caer la bandeja rectangular con la tetera encima; el té estaba muy caliente. Sostenía la bandeja con ambas manos mientras intentaba caminar hacia atrás, a pasos lentos. Tomoyo sostuvo las muñecas de Sakura para detenerla, titubeando su cuerpo. La bandeja se movía y la tetera se tambaleaba, y aun así Tomoyo no se alejaba de Sakura. Cada vez se acercaba más y más a ella. Con un suave movimiento y ladeando un poco su cabeza, la besó en los labios... Las muñecas de Sakura dejaron de temblar, sosteniendo la bandeja con firmeza y equilibrando la tetera. Sakura se alejó rápidamente de Tomoyo, dejó la bandeja en la mesa de la cocina, tomó la manó de Tomoyo y ambas salieron corriendo.

Subieron las escaleras a hurtadillas y entraron a la habitación de Sakura. Tomoyo se detuvo en la entrada, sorprendida, mientras su mejor amiga usaba su magia. Sakura usó la carta _The Time_...

Kero, quien estaba sentado en la cornisa mientras temblaba por el frío, mascullaba sobre cómo Sakura se las iba a pagar por haberlo dejado afuera... ¡y sin postre! La ventana se cerró y sólo se abría por dentro... «¡Hum!» Pronto se dio cuenta de que el mundo se torcía y se pintaba de aquel peculiar tono sepia por la magia del tiempo. Kero se extrañó al ver aquello, sin descifrar aún qué ocurría. La ventana se abrió, algo empujó a Kero y éste cayó en los arbustos de la casa. «¡Aaaay!» Kero se levantó sólo para observar cómo Sakura y Tomoyo salían volando por los cielos, a carcajadas. El pequeño no sabía que ocurría exactamente mientras se quejaba con los dientes apretujados y se sobaba los golpes. Pero, tan siquiera, le dejaron la ventana abierta para que pudiese entrar.

Sakura y Tomoyo volaban felices por todos los cielos. No pensaban en nada que no fuera ellas. La decisión de Sakura se había tomado.


	5. HOW SOON IS NOW?

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: HOW SOON IS NOW?**

En el pórtico, Sakura y Tomoyo se despedían con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Les costó mucho separarse la una de la otra. Ambas temblaban por el frío y emanaban vapor de sus bocas.

La limusina llegó; Tomoyo tuvo que irse. Sin embargo, antes de eso, Sakura utilizó su magia... Un ramo de flores blancas apareció sobre los delicados brazos de Tomoyo, quien formó una cuna con éstos como si cargara a un suave bebé. Tomoyo no dejaba de agradecerle a Sakura, y esta última se ruborizaba cada vez más mientras la observaba con una mirada soñolienta.

Sakura y Tomoyo tenían el derecho a amarse como cualquier otro ser humano.

Sakura perdió de vista el automóvil y, desde la punta de una copa de un gran árbol, Syaoran Li cayó justo detrás de ella.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —le preguntó él.

Sakura se volvió hacia Li, mas no sabía qué responderle; solamente bostezaba.

—Yo...

—Usaste mucha magia durante mucho tiempo. ¿No te sientes cansada?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Li, siento muy pesado mi cuerpo. —Con la cabeza gacha, se tocaba la frente como si tuviese dolor de cabeza o temperatura. No dejaba de temblar; pronto se fue de espaldas—. No me siento bien.

Syaoran logró atraparla entre sus brazos, con mirada seria. La cargó hasta la entrada y sonó el timbre. Touya abrió y, sorprendido, tomó a Sakura rápidamente mientras preguntaba qué le había sucedido. Syaoran no sabía qué responder mientras Touya lo acusaba de aquello. Li se quedó mudo y, mirándolo fijamente, entró a la casa mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

—La llevaré a su habitación. Tú quédate aquí y no te muevas —le ordenó Touya. Syaoran seguía sin responder, con una mirada realmente pesada.

Touya abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y Kero se quedó inmóvil. La recostó y cerró la ventana. La miró descansar por unos segundos y después la cobijó con una manta que posaba en la esquina de la cama. Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al final.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Kerberos por ella, dejando de lado su pose de muñeco de felpa. Seguidamente se subió a la cabeza de Sakura.

—Kero... —respondió entre sueños, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A Sakura se le miraba colorada mientras Kero confirmaba sus sospechas de temperatura alta, tocando la frente de ella varias veces.

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa como ésa!? —le sermoneó Kero, en un susurro bien alto. Sin embargo, el pequeño se miraba muy preocupado; levantaba los párpados de Sakura, pero ésta no despertaba, sólo balbuceaba.

El pequeño movió su mano y las cartas brillaron y volaron alrededor de Sakura. Se juntaron en baraja y se adentraron en el libro, que seguidamente guardó en el escritorio. Después voló y se quedó junto de ella, esperando a que despertara, aunque bien sabía que eso no pasaría pronto.

—Tomoyo... —susurraba la pequeña Sakura mientras Kero ponía cara de duda, tratando de resolver sus preguntas.

Sakura se despertó. Se hallaba acostada en un frío piso de mosaicos grises. Se sentó y miró hacia delante, pero no observó nada, sólo una oscuridad realmente aterradora y profunda, muy profunda. Miró detrás de ella y se encontró con lo mismo. Segundos después observó con más detalle en dónde estaba, aunque realmente no lo sabía, solamente era un pasillo como de un... ¿hospital? Sí. Se parecía mucho al hospital donde Naoko fue internada, sólo que frío, viejo y solitario; Sakura se dio cuenta de eso. «¿Dónde estarán todos?», se preguntaba.

Sakura escuchó una risa muy conocida. Se puso de pie y observó frente a ella. Un pálido rostro risueño, mortecino, se presentó entre las tinieblas del fondo del pasillo. Sakura caminaba de manera valiente hacia aquel rostro familiar.

El extraño rostro blanco se manifestó por completo, dando lugar a Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo vestía un hermoso traje de color rosa pastel, muy parecido a los que confecciona para Sakura; aquello fue muy extraño, pues no suele vestirlos ella, sino Kinomoto.

—¿Tomoyo? —preguntó Sakura por ella, sin recibir respuesta.

Tomoyo se rió levemente, levantando un poco la comisura de sus labios, mientras llevaba sus tres dedos principales de su mano izquierda hacia su boca para ocultar su sonrisa. Seguidamente salió huyendo de Sakura, adentrándose de nuevo en aquella lúgubre oscuridad. Sakura tenía mucho miedo. Sin embargo, fue tras ella, corriendo como podía, porque sus piernas le temblaban.

Conforme Sakura se adentraba más, tambaleando su cuerpo, aquellos pasillos no se veían tan oscuros. Sin embargo, cada vez que se encontraba con Tomoyo Daidouji en una esquina, ésta daba vuelta y Sakura no podía alcanzarla.

Después de varios pasillos más, Sakura logró acorralarla cerca de un mostrador blanco, de barra muy larga. Aquello seguía siendo muy extraño, pues Sakura podía ver un poco, aun sin ventanas o bombillas que proporcionaran luz. Tomoyo se rió y saltó la barra, adentrándose a otra puerta que estaba detrás, oculta en las sombras. Sakura saltó la barra, con dificultad, y siguió persiguiéndola.

—¿Tomoyo?... ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó al entrar. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, sobresaltando a Sakura.

Tomoyo estaba de pie, cerca de una pared tan blanca como el mostrador que estaba fuera. Ahora ambas se hallaban en una habitación vacía de cuatro metros por otros cuatro. A Sakura le dio la sensación de estar dentro de un elevador; para cuando se dio cuenta, así era, y un miedo la llenó, recorriendo su espalda y hombros como agua helada: tenía la sensación de que las paredes se cerraban, aunque sólo era su imaginación.

Tomoyo se volvió hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a Sakura. Esta última, a pasos lentos, se acercó y tocó el hombro de su amiga. Tomoyo se volvió hacia ella. Sakura esperaba un gran susto por parte de Daidouji. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, se encontró con una gran belleza. Tomoyo estaba muy hermosa. Su alargado y esponjoso cabello le cubría los hombros, su espalda y parte de su pecho, y vestía el uniforme de la escuela en vez del traje rosa.

Tomoyo sostuvo por los hombros a Sakura y la movió contra la pared; ahora fue ella quien la acorraló. Daidouji se acercó lentamente y la besó, y Sakura peló sus ojos, sintiendo el calor de su amiga. Sakura no se podía mover, ni un poco, aunque su cuerpo, de manera involuntaria, temblaba bastante. Sin embargo, no tenía ni un grano de miedo en su interior.

Sakura cerró sus ojos poco a poco; aquello lo disfrutaba bastante. Nunca antes había sentido algo igual o parecido. El olor a jabón de tocador penetraba mucho en el lugar; sus pulmones se llenaban con aquel hermoso aroma a rosas. Sus labios se saciaban con un sabor muy dulce: cereza y kiwi, combinados. Sakura sentía la tibia lengua de Tomoyo mientras esta última la hacía recorrer por los dientes frontales y paladar de su presa.

Kinomoto sentía que sus rodillas se vencían por aquella sensación de satisfacción. La sed de besar no la llenaba y no podía detenerse.

Al final, su cuerpo terminó por colapsarse, cayendo encima de Tomoyo. Sakura abrió sus ojos, pues oyó un gemido de dolor, y pronto se dio cuenta de que se besaba a sí misma. Sakura observó a su paradoja, quien tenía el cabello largo, esponjoso y bonito como el de Tomoyo, sólo que castaño claro.

Sakura se echó hacia atrás, asustada. La otra Sakura de cabello largo y esponjoso la miraba fijamente; después, muy tímida, pasó su mano por su propia mejilla colorada y, de manera extraña y con la voz de Tomoyo, la señaló y le dijo que ella, la verdadera Sakura, era la indicada.

Sakura se despertó. Ya era de mañana. Miró su reloj (11:02 h). Y de nuevo faltó a la escuela.

—¡Aaaah! —exclamó Sakura.

—Te lo dije —le volvió a decir Kero. Éste se hallaba sentado en la pequeña y circular alfombra de la habitación, concentrado por comerse unos dulces que tenía guardados. Seguidamente voló y se sentó junto de ella.

¡Norrr! Se escuchó el estómago de Kero, y éste le dijo, de manera pausada, triste y desganada, que tenía mucha hambre.

—Cómo pude quedarme dormida de nuevo —dijo Sakura, triste, sentándose en la cama mientras se frotaba varias veces sus soñolientos ojos.

—Ahora que recuerdo... —empezó Kero con tono calmado. Después le gritó—: ¡Cómo se te ocurre usar la magia del tiempo de esa manera, niña! —Kero se dio cuenta de algo—. ¡Aaaah!

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? —le preguntó Sakura, quién, segundos después, también gritó del susto—: ¡Aaaah!

Sakura ahora tenía el cabello largo y esponjoso.

Se escucharon unos pasos. Alguien venía subiendo las escaleras, muy presuroso. Kero se ocultó debajo de la sábana, al igual que Sakura.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Touya, entrando a la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que las cosas parecían estar normal, entonces bajó su voz, preguntándole—: ¿Qué sucede, monstruo?

—¡N-nada, hermano! —dijo Sakura, muy nerviosa, sin asomarse ni un poco—. ¡Tuve una pesadilla!

Touya notó cómo Sakura se ocultaba debajo de la sábana, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Será mejor que bajes a comer algo... —dijo Touya, observando un pequeño bulto que estaba junto a Sakura, pero tampoco dijo nada—. La comida ya está casi lista.

—¡Sí!... ¡En un momento bajo, hermano!

Touya cerró la puerta y Sakura se descubrió junto con Kero.

—¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca —susurró Kerberos.

—¡Ay, Kero!... ¿¡Qué le sucedió a mi cabello!?... ¿Crees que haya sido por la magia del tiempo?

—No estoy muy seguro. —Kero la observaba detenidamente mientras tocaba el cabello de Sakura para examinarlo—. Hmmm, no creo que la magia del tiempo haga cosas como ésas... —le dijo, aún tocando varios mechones—. ¡Pero está muy suavecito! —añadió, muy alegre.

Kero, de pie en la cama, muy feliz y con sus manos en su cintura, se metió entre el cabello que colgaba y se lo puso de peluca.

—¡Oooh, ahora que recuerdo, tuve un sueño muy extraño! —le dijo Sakura—. Me veía a mí misma con el cabello largo.

—Hmmm... —Kero se quedó pensando por unos segundos, y por fin dijo—: Creo que fuiste tú, Sakura, quien lo hizo crecer.

—¿Yo? —se preguntó.

—Aún tienes guardada magia muy poderosa dentro de ti, Sakura —dijo el pequeño, volando alrededor de ella—. Si recordaras más cosas sobre ese sueño, quizá así encontraríamos una respuesta.

—Sí —respondió Sakura, aunque, para ser sinceros, recordaba todo de ese sueño con claridad.

Cae la tarde del jueves y Sakura preparaba algo de té y galletas para Kero. Al mediodía, el pequeño sólo comió del estofado que hizo Touya, el cual fue muy poco y no lo llenó.

El timbre sonó varias veces. Sakura, presurosa, fue a abrir la puerta, pero no se encontró con Tomoyo, que era lo que esperaba, sino con Syaoran Li.

—¿Li? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a saber qué ocurre contigo —le dijo con tono serio.

—¿Conmigo?

—Ayer usaste una carta durante mucho tiempo. Usar la magia así es muy peligroso, ¿sabes? Lo que hiciste fue muy tonto —le sermoneó Syaoran, con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo pienso que no tiene nada de malo usarlo un poco así —le dijo ella—. ¡Cómo puedes decir que hago las cosas de manera equivocada, Li! —Sakura reconoció que se enfadó al responder, así que se disculpó, con la cabeza gacha—: Lo siento mucho, Li.

—Pudimos habernos quedado en... —Syaoran notó algo raro—. ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es así! —respondió, apenada.

Syaoran quiso evitar una risa.

—Está... muy mal cortado.

Sakura usó, durante todo el día, un gorro de un gatito ojón para que le cubriera su cabello mal cortado, mas se le olvidó ponérselo para abrir la puerta. Fue un error haber improvisado con las tijeras.

Tomoyo se asomó por el hombro derecho de Syaoran, sacándole un pequeño susto. Después saludó a ambos. Pronto notó el cabello de Sakura, pero no dijo nada.

En aquel momento, Touya llegó de fuera. Se percató se Syaoran e hizo como si no existiera.

—Monstruo, ¿ya está lista la cena?

—Sí..., hermano —respondió, asustada, esperando por que su hermano no la viera así.

Touya entró, saludando a Tomoyo solamente. Al parecer llevaba prisa por entrar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del cabello mal cortado de Sakura. Li miraba a Touya, esperando cualquier cosa, pero no pasó nada.

Touya subió a su habitación.

—Qué extraño —susurró Sakura.

—Tu hermano actúa muy raro —le dijo Tomoyo, con tono de preocupación.

Syaoran no dijo nada. Casi siempre que se miraban, Touya y Syaoran, se bufaban el uno al otro, pero esta vez no. A Sakura le pareció muy extraño aquello.

—Sakura, ¿no sabes si en tu casa está... esa persona? —le preguntó Li.

—¿Te refieres a Yukito?

—Sí. Así es.

—No..., no ha venido desde que cenó con nosotros la última vez.

—¿Cenaron todos juntos la última vez? —le inquirió Syaoran, algo sorprendido y enseriado a la vez.

—Mi hermano, en realidad, fue el que preparó todo. Yo ayudé un poco y... sólo tuve la oportunidad de invitar a Tomoyo.

—No te preocupes —dijo Syaoran; parecía molesto. Sakura pensó que fue por no haberlo invitado a cenar. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que lo enfadó—. Será mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches, kinomoto.

—Buenas noches, Li —respondió Sakura.

—Buenas noches, Daidouji... Nos vemos en la escuela —se despidió Syaoran, yéndose rápidamente.

—Buenas noches, Li —contestó Tomoyo, con una gran sonrisa—. Parece que lleva prisa —susurró en la oreja de Sakura, riéndose un poco. Sakura le sonrió a Tomoyo y la invitó a tomar algo de té y a comer galletas con miel.

Más tarde, en la habitación de Sakura, Tomoyo arreglaba el desordenado y poco cabello que tenía su amiga, mientras esta última le contaba cómo se despertó y se llevó esa gran sorpresa junto con Kero. Tomoyo peinó por aquí y cortó otros trozos por allá. Y, de manera asombrosa, Daidouji lo arregló, dejándola a Sakura con un estilo diferente. Ahora lo llevaba corto y ligeramente peinado hacia delante e inclinado hacia la derecha, pero se veía muy bien, aunque parecía un... chico.

—¿Cómo me veo, Tomoyo?

—Para mí siempre te verás bonita —le dijo, sonriéndole.

Tomoyo se acercó hacia Sakura, quien, sentada en su alfombra, se miraba en el espejo su nuevo peinado. Daidouji plantó un beso en la mejilla de Sakura y ésta se apenó un poco.

—Hay algo que tengo que contarte, Sakura —empezó Tomoyo, en voz baja y con un tono de preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo?

Ambas se miraban a los ojos.

—Pues hay unos rumores de...

Algo sonó muy fuerte, interrumpiendo a Tomoyo. Se escuchó como si un cubo de metal, de aquellos que se usan para la basura, se estrellara contra el pavimento. Sakura se levantó presurosa y miró por su ventana. Touya, desde el pórtico, le arrogaba cosas a Li, una tras otra, mientras éste, a media calle, las esquivaba con ligeros movimientos y sin mucha dificultad; saltaba aquí y allá... Syaoran llevaba puesta una chamarra de mezclilla azul, muy larga, ni siquiera se le veían sus manos, lo que significaba que regresó abrigado a la casa de Sakura, o eso pensó ella.

Li, callado, esquivaba todo lo que Touya le lanzaba, sin que éste le gritara o le dijera nada a Syaoran. Touya se cansó y dobló sus rodillas para respirar un poco, con la cabeza gacha; se miraba muy agitado y con dificultad para inspirar y espirar. Syaoran se esperó un poco y saltó una maceta rota desde el otro lado de la calle, sólo para caminar lentamente, llegar hasta Touya y abrazarlo con fuerza.


End file.
